


The Beautiful Chaos | Captain Boomerang

by PositivelyTired



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: DC Comics References, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyTired/pseuds/PositivelyTired
Summary: A Captain Boomerang Romance Novel  |  Mature Rated | Physician Adira Langley's new job puts her face to face with the Aussie thief himself. Surrounded by crooked prison guards, and deviant doctors, Langley finds an unlikely ally in a dark place.|| DC Universe|| Captain Boomerang | George Harkness





	The Beautiful Chaos | Captain Boomerang

#### ONE 

# The Wolf

_Amanda Waller was one persistent bitch._

Adira was fresh from college and just starting her first full-time job when Waller had asked to speak with her, and like every other patient she'd seen that day, she was eager to help. She had never met Waller prior, and if she had to give an honest opinion on her, it would be that she appreciated her honesty.

Give that a few months and she'd wished she would have gutted the wench while she had the chance.

Waller offered the young grad a chance that most don't receive right out of College, the chance to make a name for herself and to chip away at the large stack of debt she had acquired. More than once she had asked Waller why. _Why_ had she chosen her? She was inexperienced in the field she was recruiting her into, and still very weary of this stranger's obscene offer. It would take almost a month before Adira would reluctantly agree to take up the position.

_" You'll be in charge of over 80 inmates, Dr. Langley, will that be too much? "_

Waller's tone was a little condescending, and Adira could tell she was resisting to smile. The two of them sat inside Langley's new office at Belle Reve Penitentiary, as she was briefed on her duties and everyday tasks, and introduced to the head physician.

There was a brief knock at the door, and Adira's already anxious mind, kicked into overdrive. The head physician entered after Waller answered the gesture, and with an abrupt entry, he introduced himself.

_" I'm, uh-Dr. Ganes, It's incredibly nice to meet you. "_

Ganes spoke in a hurried voice, clearing his throat before glancing over to Waller.

There was an uneasiness that spread across the room within seconds of Ganes entering it. It was obvious to Adira, that Ganes had some sort of dread in concerns to Waller. A feeling that the two physicians would eventually share in the months to come.

_" So, we have six blocks in the ward you will be covering, sections A-F. "_

Ganes had been instructed to show her around her first day, and help her get accustomed to the prison guards and routines. So far she'd met a dozen different inmates, been introduced to a few of the head Guards and eaten lunch. Ganes had tried his best to say the least amount of words possible to her. Adira had figured out that he was a little fucking strange to say the absolute least. She'd been classmates with men like him; fidgety, abnormal doctors that you could tell weren't completely ethical. They'd be the ones who would get a little too excited examining naked dead bodies, or get reprimanded for taking trophies home of the dead women they'd reviewed.

 _ **Ganes was a freak**_ , she was sure of it, but for now, he was her boss. With her official title being the secondary head physician to the Prison, she had to listen to his suggestions and try to take his lead.

Ganes paused at the center of a Hallway, he turned to her and fixed the thick-rimmed glasses on his face and swallowed hard, " I have to go, and do some-somethings, so I need you to go about your routine. If you need me you can call. " Ganes turned to leave, but paused a few steps down the hallway, before turning back to face her unexpectedly.

 _" Oh-oh, oh, but, "_ Ganes fixed his glasses again and Adira watched as his hands seemed to tremble as he nervously fumbled along his medical jacket.

_" You absolutely, and I say this with-with the most urgent of warnings, do not go into sections G-K of the prison, those are restricted prisoners under my, and-and only my medical supervision. You will be reprimanded for it Dr. Langley, and I mean this as no sort of-of threat, but as a friendly warning.. "_

Ganes blinked more than any human should as he spoke, and he cleared his throat enough times that Adira was sure he was just messing with her. Right about now she'd make some kind of joke about his throat being sore from sucking too much cock, but she kept her friendly banter to herself.

Ganes didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke, and his eyes always leered down at her breasts or at her shoes. He nodded to her and turned, quickly walking away before she could raise any more questions.

The young doctor was left alone in the large, quiet hallway that had over a dozen different doors, each going to a different section of the prison. One of the guards had taken the time to introduce himself and offer her a tour of the rest of the prison, which was a warm welcome compared to the Circus Spectacle that Ganes had just performed in front of her.

_" I'm Piece Runner, Officer Landon and I run the prison, well, for the most part. "_

Adira's face must have shown her interest in being shown around, and Runner laughed at her elated expression and motioned to a set of automatic opening doors.

_______

The prison was relatively quiet around 1 pm, and the only sound within the guarded pathways was the sound of her white heels connecting with the solid concrete below. She hadn't been sure how to dress for this job, and to her surprise, she assumed she had done well. Normally, as a doctor, she'd be in tennis shoes and some kind of comfortable sweats, but her mother had scorned her on multiple occasions for not looking 'professional enough.' So, slowly, her outfit had transformed into heels, a black pencil skirt and some sort of pretty, professional top. She always had her white lab coat on, which fell down just to the middle of her thighs. She had a brand new plastic ID tag that had her face and title on the badge and was clipped to her breast pocket.

_" Am I allowed to be candid, Dr. Langley? "_

**_Candid._** Are you fucking kidding me, YES! PLEASE end my misery and crack a joke.

Adira thought playfully to herself. Not many people knew how perverted and scandalous doctors could be. Almost everyone she knew, Creepy Dr. Ganes included, was some kind of degenerate.

_" Of course. "_

Adira's professional tone had set Runner on edge, and she could tell he was uneasy with speaking to her so improperly.

_" You, are way too pretty to be in a place like this. "_

Runner's face twisted into a glorious, embarrassing spectacle. She was sure he wasn't completely sure of what he had just said, but she knew what he was trying to say.

_" I mean, normally the doctors that go through here are men, so-excuse my forward speaking, but you're a breath of fresh air. "_

Adira was beautiful by most cultural standards, at least that's what people had told her. She stood at most 5ft 5" when she wasn't in heels, and thanks to her Japanese mother, had inherited beautiful, ethnic looks by American standards. She knew she was pretty, but it didn't really matter, because her looks tended to draw the wrong type of men. The type of men who would follow you home after a bad date and refuse to leave you alone, or the type of men who would threaten you and then apologize for it later.

Because of this, she stayed away from the opposite sex unless she absolutely had to. It wasn't until her second year of medical school that she had finally lost her virginity, and she had forced herself to meet with a few other guys since then, but for the most part, they were all pretty much the same, and by that she meant _super fucking psycho._

Had there been a few normal ones? Sure. But those numbers were drastically underwhelmed by the creeps and perverts, and although she knew that deep down, she, herself, was depraved, it didn't help her cause having a man try to stalk and kidnap her.

Being Asian and a Doctor was so ordinary now, that remarks like this seemed mundane. But she was new, and telling him to shut his fucking mouth would be impolite. Besides, at least he didn't seem like a freak, _at least not yet._

Adira politely smiled at him and laughed in an airy light tone, making sure he understood that his advances weren't taken too seriously. Runner continued to speak about himself and the prison. Explaining that without special clearance, she wasn't allowed in the other half of the prison, which she hadn't noticed until now, but was very heavily guarded and was partially underground.

_" So, who is kept down there. "_

Adira glanced over to her left where Officer Runner was standing next to her. He stood at least four inches taller than her and had a strong jaw that was connected to a handsome face.

_" I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but.. "_

Runner paused and turned his head to her, letting his face linger just an inch or so from hers, trying too hard to be secretive and if she was honest, trying too hard to hit on her. She could practically taste his aftershave, which was beginning to make her stomach twist and knot.

 _" We keep prisoners there that are at a much more dangerous threat level than anyone else in this box, "_ Runner paused, licking his lips and letting an overly excited look pass over his face. He looked like a lion, preparing to sink his teeth into his prey, and that anticipatory look that he was showing, made her stomach sink even further.

_**This man was a freak too.** _

_**_****_ ** _

Adira knew she had a bad habit of judging people too fast, but in her defense, _normally_ , she was right. Which was even more frustrating.

_**_****_ ** _

Officer Runner was a man that did not like to be told no. Adira could tell that the mucho macho-ness that this guy had was dangerous and that he was another one that she should tread lightly with.

_**_****_ ** _

Their tour was interrupted by a hasty, loud crowd of screaming men, and Officer Runner was swift to sprint to the source of the noise, and Adira was quick to follow.

_**_****_ ** _

She arrived a minute later than him, and it was only because of the shoes she was wearing. Adira came onto the scene to see six different prison guards wailing on a prisoner.

_**_****_ ** _

At first glance, she had assumed that perhaps the prisoner had attacked an officer and needed to be subdued, but within moments of stepping onto the scene, she realized that it was quite the opposite.

_**_****_ ** _

There was a roughed up man that was being held in a wheelchair and his body was bound by tight restraints. Adira watched as the guards wailed onto the helpless man, screaming in pure joy as they beat in his face with batons and took photos.

_**_****_ ** _

_" This is the asshole who tried to get away, isn't it? Captain Dingo-berry, "_ one of the guards had slammed a baton into the inmates face with enough force that he was temporarily knocked unconscious. The guard laughed and turned to notice Adira, who was looking on completely shocked. She was now convinced that the people running this prison were the ones who were deranged, not the inmates themselves.

_**_****_ ** _

There were some mummers of _'Oh SHIT'_ and _'FUCK IS THAT THE NEW DOCTOR'._ Followed by Officer Runner clearing his throat and looking behind him to see her. She immediately noticed the fresh, crimson blood on one of his fists, and watched as all the guards scrambled away from the prisoner.

_**_****_ ** _

The air in the large hallway was thick with uncomfortable silence. Every single guard had their eyes on her, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end, as she began to feel more and more frightened. She felt as though she was the witness in something she knew nothing about.

_**_****_ ** _

The man in the wheelchair exhaled a hard, wet cough, spewing blood and spit onto the officers that were in front of him. He started to laugh the moment he gained enough air, and spit more blood from his mouth.

_**_****_ ** _

Adira couldn't make out what he looked like, not from his current condition. The inmate had blood completely covering his face and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

_**_****_ ** _

_" That's all you bunch'of fucking pussies have in ya? "_

_**_****_ ** _

The man's words were slurred and watery, but Adira had managed to make out that he had an Australian accent.

_**_****_ ** _

The inmate's flirty comment prompted one of the guards to slam a baton at the man's head, silencing him once again as he was knocked completely unconscious.

_**_****_ ** _


End file.
